


Babe

by Tetralea



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Drunken Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: Tom and the guys are quarantined together for long weeks now, and it’s getting impossible to ignore their feelings for his best friend. Harrison makes a bold move and Tom quickly forgets to finish cleaning the table.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Harrison Osterfield, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Babe

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this piece, it’s super smutty, yet I tried to keep it still hot but a bit more realistic at the smut department. Like no one knows how to give blowjobs until they did it right?

It was a regular night at the house with some games, teasing each other and a lot of booze. Not more than regularly, however it was hard to tell how much was too much at this point. Tom felt like he has had enough for the day, maybe even for the week. His mind was deliciously light and almost empty, the thoughts slipping in and out of his head with ease, except for one.

The one and only thought he tried to push to the back of his mind, his better judgement always winning, but the battles got harder and harder. This one thought didn’t leave him any peace, it was buzzing in his mind, urging his body to move or to stop when it was in his favour. It was easy when he was sober, he just simply convinced himself that it is not real, that it is okay, that most probably other people has this feeling too, maybe if he didn’t pay attention to it, it would go away.

It never did.

And now drunk for the fifth night in a row, quarantined for weeks he felt like this feeling was the only thing his mind let him pay attention to. Sometimes it made him hard to breathe, hard to act normal or just simply hard.

He knew his limits for now, he knew when he lost control of his own better judgement and he couldn’t have it, not now or ever.

He inhaled sharply as Harrison’s hand brushed to his thigh to the millionth time for the night. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie, eating popcorn and drinking. It was a bit crammed with Harry and Harrison on the same couch, but they had it this way before and it never was this hard.

For the sixth week of the quarantine he was more than sure, that the feeling he had for Harrison was beyond friendship and no, not everyone felt like this for their best friend, but he couldn’t help it and no amount of girls or girlfriends could change this. Now his frustration was over the roof. Any time Haz moved he had to look, he had to be sure it was an accident that he touched Tom, again. It felt like there had been more and more occasions like this in the last few days, or maybe he just never paid attention to it before. The barely there touches when they were prepping food, Haz’s hand brushing over his when handing him the next glass of booze, his thighs pressing against Tom’s during the entire movie, it was nerve wracking. He felt like the air slowly got pressed out of his lungs, his whole body was buzzing and urging him to act on his feelings, to return the small touches and to flirt.

It was only a second when he let his guard down, shamelessly flirting with Harrison in the kitchen, before his mind turned on again and pushed his instincts out of the way. He grabbed his beer and avoiding the blue eyes rushed out of the room.

Fuck.

The night, thank god, slowly come to an end, the movie was finished, and the guys went to sleep around one. They took turns in cleaning the house after their escapades, and he was lucky enough to win tonight together with Harrison. Normally it would have been great, they would have finished their last beers, maybe opening the very last one of the night teasing each other about something before returning to their rooms to rest.

But not tonight. He tried not to open his mouth, preventing himself to say something stupid or worse, flirting again. Harrison was quite as well, Tom only felt the intense blue eyes on his back sometimes, but he never said a word either. They almost awkwardly tiptoed around each other. the only sounds in the house were the clicking of the empty bottles, the cracking of the empty bag of chips, the sound of the dishes hitting the rack in the dishwasher. They moved in perfect sync without words anyway.

They were almost done, they only needed to clean the top of the empty coffee table, when Tom felt like the silence was deafening. With so little sound from the outside his own thoughts were too loud, screaming in his head. He had to say something.

‘So, what’s up with the tinder girl?’ He asked as smoothly as he could, not even lifting his gaze from the yellow washcloth in his hand as he wiped the wooden table. ‘She seemed cute, are you guys still talking?’ He kept going still not looking up.

‘No, not really.’ Haz’s voice hit him, it somehow sounded deeper and smoother than usually. He could hear that his friend was standing close, what he couldn’t see was his expression. A mixture of worried, anxious and determined, soft lips pressing together, his jaw clenching as he inhaled slowly.

‘Oh, no. Too bad.’ Tom exclaimed, hopefully not too loud and enthusiastic, but more disappointed and emphatic. He finally stood straight, turning to get back to the kitchen when he looked at Harrison. He was standing close to Tom, those pretty eyes capturing his immediately. ‘I mean, you could always…’ Tom’s voice died on the soft lips pressing to his, making him shut up in a second. It was a bit rough, lips pressing to lips, barely moving on each other yet it made his body feel tingly all over, he forgot to exhale but it ended before he could have really registered what was happening.

‘Sorry, I just had to know.’ Harrison murmured, hiding his face from Tom’s curious eyes. He turned and stepped away to Tom’s utter panic.

His body moved on its own accords and before Tom’s dazed mind could have known his long fingers were wrapped around Harrison’s wrist, making him stop mid-motion. To the surprise Harrison lifted his head and looked at Tom, waiting and hoping. The dark brown eyes were staring at him still in surprise, clearly not sure about his next move, but they were filled with intent to do this right.

‘Do it again!’ Tom’s voice was quiet and firm. He didn’t have to pull at Harrison’s arm to get him closer. Haz immediately obeyed, stepping closer, dipping his head down while he brought his hands up to cup Tom’s cheeks. There was a small pause in his movement to give Tom time to back out, before he lent in slowly pressing his lips to the pink, thin ones. The satisfaction washing over the both of them was immediate. Their lips were moving against each other with slow, careful motions, Haz’s hands still holding Tom’s face close, while Tom’s hands found their place on the narrow hips of the blond one. They took their time, tasting the other one’s lips, getting used to the butterflies in their stomachs, not even registering how fast their hearts were beating. It was soft and careful, almost innocent. It was until Harrison sucked on Tom’s bottom lip, pulling a soft whimper from the brunette. The kiss changed in a heartbeat, now it was frantic, Harrison opening his mouth letting Tom’s tongue to touch his in a hurry. Their hands were all over on the other one’s body, pulling at their shirts, grabbing their hips and back and shoulders anything really to make the feeling more intense.

It was all teeth and tongue, both of them whimpering and groaning into it, firing themselves up even more. Harrison’s fingers were sweeping under Tom’s shirt, flattening his palm against the flat stomach, enjoying the soft feeling of the heated skin.

‘Haz.’ The small moan brought them back to reality, breaking the kiss, still holding onto each other. ‘Wait. Is this okay?’ Tom asked, his lips parted, brows furrowed his inner battle obvious in his eyes.

‘We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.’ The hurt in Harrison’s voice cut through the thick air between them.

‘It’s not what I meant.’ A small shy smile pulled on Tom’s lips, leaning in, pecking the soft, red lips. ‘I just want to be sure we won’t wake up hating each other for this.’

‘I don’t think we would.’ Haz shook his head, his blue eyes trying to read every movement of Tom’s face to figure out what was in his head. ‘I mean, what I meant was that I had to kiss you to know if it really felt the way I thought it would. If it really felt better than any other kiss ever before. I wanted to do it so much, for so long.’

‘And it did?’ The brown eyes lit up, hoping to hear the only answer he could think of right now.

‘Yeah, it did.’ A small giggle escaped Haz’s lips, his eyes closing, sighing a little when Tom kissed him again.

‘Good, because it drove me mad the whole week, and it feels way too good to call it a drunk accident and just go to bed.’ If he was honest to himself Tom wanted to go to bed, but sleep was not in his mind right now, and it seemed like Haz could read minds now.

‘If you ask me, I wouldn’t mind going to bed.’ The sly smile on his lips made Tom blush in a second, as his body got flooded with need and desire, the feelings slowly pooling in his stomach, making his knees a little weak.

He almost growled before launching forward, pressing his lips furiously to Harrison’s, shamelessly moaning into the kiss, sucking and biting on the plump lips, purring to the taste on his tongue. ‘My bedroom?’ He breathed into the heated kiss.

‘I don’t really care, just let’s go!’ They finally broke the kiss, barely being able to let the other one’s lips go even for a few minutes. Tom threw the washcloth into the sink, before letting Haz grab his hand and pull him out of the room, not stopping until his door was clicking behind them.

That was the point when it got all feverish and passionate, their shirts quickly getting discarded on the way to Tom’s bed. It felt incredible, skin touching skin, hands sliding up and down on their bodies exploring the already familiar muscles and dips and edges. Haz’s mouth covering Tom’s pale neck leaving wet patches on the sensitive skin, making his friend curse and dragging his nails on his broad shoulders. His tongue never stopped exploring the more and more intimate spots on Tom’s body, stroking through his pulse point and down to his collarbone, biting and sucking slightly, just until the skin got flushed with that pretty reddish colour for a few minutes.

He moved down on Tom’s chest, getting drunk on the moans and whimpers the pulled of his friend. He was so responsive, his muscles twitching under his mouth and hands or sometimes, just like now, Tom’s whole body shook, his back arching from the mattress. It was intoxicating and if he thought the alcohol ever had him drunk, he was so wrong, that was nothing compared to this.

His head snapped up to a muffled cry when he sucked and bit at Tom’s side, just above his hips. ‘Please, please I really want to hear you. Do you have any idea how hot do you sound?’ He whispered, moving quickly up to be able to pull Tom’s large hand from his mouth.

‘I can’t be particularly loud either. Now I can’t just say, sorry I have called a girl over.’ His breath was coming out in small pants, his eyes looking at Harrison, waiting for a solution, because fuck, he wanted to be loud, he wanted to cry out and moan and trash against the sheets to every touch.

‘True.’ Harrison stopped mid motion, thinking about Tom’s reasoning. ‘Fine, just don’t go completely quiet, I really need to hear if I am doing this right.’ He chuckled a bit, trying to hide his nervousness.

‘It feels amazing, God, it really does.’ Tom shut his eyes, a light shiver running through his body as he thought about the last few minutes. When he opened them again Harrison was gone, peppering kisses above his pants on his abs, the blue eyes capturing the brown ones while he undid Tom’s pants and hooked his fingers in it to push them down.

Tom raised his hips to help, his nerves in the sky, hands gripping the sheets to try and calm himself a little.

It was a sight for Harrison and he couldn’t really stop himself from staring and touching the thick thighs now on full display for him. With a sharp inhale he lent down, laying on his stomach kissing and massaging Tom’s thighs until he got to the line of his boxers. With a careful motion he palmed the brunette through his boxers, gently grabbing his cock, moving his hands in small, careful motions.

‘Oh, God!’ Tom hissed his neck arching, eyes screwed shut, biting his own lips to stop himself from making any loud noise.

It was all what Harrison needed to pull down is boxers. His heart was beating in his throat, he have never ever done this but he wanted to do it, he wanted to know how Tom tasted, how did the weight of his cock felt on his tongue, maybe his pretty cock head hitting the back of his throat. He licked his lips, inhaling deeply, one hand gently grabbing the base of the thick cock, all of his senses focused on Tom.

He didn’t want to look up, he knew he was being watched and he knew if he would have looked up he might not be able to do it, because he was too nervous. He parted his lips and took in the tip shining with precum. It was salty and it felt like velvet under his tongue. He gave a testing lick to the head, making Tom jump and inhale so sharply it sounded like a scream. It was a good sign and took away his nerves fast. He tried to remember all the stupid lines, directed to girls about relaxing their mouth or maybe throat, and sucking and keeping it in their mouth at the same time while breathing. Okay, maybe thinking about it wasn’t a good idea at all. He just went with his instincts. The pink lips were stretched around Tom’s cock, his tongue stroking him as he slowly bobbed his head up and down, his mouth being filled whit the pretty cock in front of him again and again.

Then he sucked making Tom whine and throw his head back on the pillows.

With every second he got more and more confident, hollowing and relaxing his cheeks, sucking and licking sometimes, only teasing the top, then going back to sucking it confidently. Tom’s hands in his hair encouraged him even further. He tried to relax his throat and with one big inhale he let Tom slide into his mouth as deep as he could take it until his nose hit the dark hair at the base of the brunette’s cock. It was only a few seconds, and it was almost too much. He pulled back quickly, keeping a steady pace with his hand until he gained back his composure and could breathe normally again.

‘It was so fucking hot, Haz. God, please, I am almost there.’ Tom mumbled, his hip shuttering, trying to gain even more friction.

The blond one kept going with his hand while his lips were wrapped around the sensitive tip, now enjoying the salty precum on his tongue, waiting to make Tom come more than anything. He was close, he could tell from his heavy breathing, from the occasional twitch of his hips, and from the way he got even harder now, ready to let go in any second. He let his cock into his mouth one more time, sucking hard and there was it.

‘I’m…co… fuck… God!’ The incoherent mumbling ended with a loud moan, Tom’s muscles tensing, his whole body shaking, his eyes shut as he come hard, shooting his heavy load onto his own stomach and Harrison’s fingers which were jerking him fast and hard. It was longer than usually, making him more sensitive after. Slowly Haz let him go, reaching out for some tissues to clean up the majority off the mess Tom made.

‘Sorry, I didn’t swallow.’ He apologised while carefully wiping the sticky mess from Tom’s abs and chest.

‘No, come on, it’s okay. It was amazing anyway. I didn’t expect you to do that anyway, I didn’t expect you to do any of it anyway, so yeah, just thank you. It felt, oh God, I can’t even tell.’ Tom rambled, bliss and satisfaction written all over his pretty face, trying to comfort his lover.

Harrison carefully placed the tissues on the ground, before moving closer to Tom, pulling his naked body to his own. ‘Good, because I was so bloody nervous.’ He chuckled and couldn’t resist to kiss Tom in his hazy, still a bit high from his orgasm state. It was slow and so intimate.

‘Come on, you are wearing way too many clothes.’ Tom mumbled and tugged at Harrison’s pants. He lifted himself to his elbows, determined to make Harrison feel as good as he did to him.

‘Do something about it.’ Harrison laughed, with a playful light in his eyes. He laid flat on his back, letting Tom hoover over him. He was so aroused, he knew he already made a mess on his boxers, but he couldn’t care less, all what mattered was Tom and his mouth and kisses on his skin. Excitement were bubbling in his chest as the brunette slowly moved down on his body, eagerly leaving wet and red marks all over his pale skin. He exhaled slowly and bit his lips when Tom sucked on his sensitive nipple.

‘It feels good.’ His words were hard to understand with his mixed whimpers, but somehow Tom got it, so he did it again, sucking and nibbling on the hardening buds, enjoying the way Harrison’s skin tasted under his tongue. Once both nipples were nice, hard and red from the stimuli, he moved down, with fast kisses until he reached the line of the pants. It wasn’t an issue to remove them, he had done it to girls million times before, so he didn’t think about it.

‘Fuck, babe.’ Tom bit his lips, trying to control his own emotions, never realising the pet name he used, until a second later. He froze and looked up to the hooded blue eyes, waiting for a reaction. Harrison sat up, pulling Tom into a messy kiss.

‘Call me that one more time and I’m gonna come.’ He whispered, pulling on Tom’s locks a little. ‘Babe.’ He repeated the lovely phrase, with a happy smile, making Tom giggle. ‘I love it.’ He kissed the thin lips again and moaned to the kiss when Tom pulled his hard cock out of his boxers. The white material was gone and now both of them were naked, kissing and giggling and experimenting like teenagers. It felt like their hearts could jump out of their chest, the love and affection filling their chests, making it heavy and hard to breathe sometimes.

Harrison laid back, waiting for Tom to move who was sitting between his legs, staring at him, licking his lips, his eyes filled with lust. He pressed his lips together while laying down, his eyes feasting on the sight before him. Harrison was slightly longer than he was, he knew that already, but he never knew he had a lovely, slight curve in his cock, a long vein running down from the tip to the base and that his tip would look so inviting, precum already smeared over it.

He opened his mouth and pressed his tongue to the base, licking a long strip up till the tip. All of his senses were working on max, listening to Harrison’s moans and whimpers, his hands feeling the muscles tensing under his touch, his nose filled with Haz’s scent and his mouth so close to wrap around the head of his friend’s cock.

Tom inhaled and took the tip between his lips, cleaning it from the salty liquid. The skin was soft there and it just felt incredibly arousing to lick and suck on that sensitive part, he kind of got it how girls got all wet after sucking him sometimes. He felt the familiar twitch in his cock, and he knew he will be fully hard by the end of this.

He kept giving small kitten licks to the red tip, occasionally sucking it in his hot, wet mouth. ‘Tom, you are killing me.’ What he never noticed was how frustrated Harrison grew under the last few minutes from the full on unintentional teasing. He needed more now, he needed to feel Tom’s eager mouth wrapped around his whole length.

After a few quickly mumbled sorry Tom let him sink into his mouth as much as he could, then he instinctively sucked while lifting his head, then went down again. After a few bobs, he could breathe properly through his nose and started a steady peace. His moans and groans were mixing with Harrison’s, turning on the blond boy impossibly. He was already trembling, hands gripping the sheets and Tom’s shoulder, his hips involuntarily shuttered, pushing his cock further down into Tom’s mouth, making him gasp.

He needed every ounce of strength to go on and not to stop coughing, he knew Harrison was close and he wanted to make him come really bad. Driven by a sudden thought he brought his hand to the tight, full sacks and started tugging and fondling them, giving Harrison the last push to get to the edge.

He tried to warn his friend, but the way Tom sucked him hard made him coming fast and with force. He felt the soft mouth being replaced by large, strong hands jerking him the way he loved it, making the orgasm wash over his body, shaking him until his core, his mouth opening to a silent scream. Tom guided him through it, gradually slowing down and softening his movements until Harrison’s body jerked from overstimulation.

There was a whole new mess on the bed on his hands and all over Harrison’s body, but Tom couldn’t care. ‘Wow.’ His eyes were wide trying to process what happened. ‘This was so hot.’ He whispered, sitting on his heels, awkwardly holding his hand away from his naked body. His long fingers were glistering with cum, and maybe it wasn’t a good idea, but his curiosity got him there.

He lifted his hand to his mouth, licking a finger quickly tasting Haz’s cum on his tongue. ‘Please, you don’t have to, there are some tissues.’ Harrison shook his head, but he was watching Tom in awe non the less.

It was obscene as Tom looked him in the eye and sucked his fingers in his mouth, licking them clean one by one. ‘You taste good.’ He grinned widely before reaching out to get some tissues and start cleaning up the rest of the mess.

‘I doubt that.’ Haz groaned, while Tom whipped his skin clean. Tom didn’t say anything just placed the wipes next to the other ones on the ground before climbing next to Harrison. He laid down carefully, folding one arm under his head as he was on his side, facing Harrison. He turned, mirroring Tom’s position. They were staring at each other; fingers interlocked a bit unsure of what to do now.

‘Are you gonna stay?’ Tom asked, his hand pulling from Haz’s, one finger tracing the muscles on his arm, the brown eyes following the movement.

‘Only if you want me to.’ Harrison lifted Tom’s chin to look at him. ‘What’s wrong?’ He asked softly.

Tom still tried to avert his gaze, looking anywhere but Haz. Finally, he exhaled and closed his eyes battling with his own decision. ‘Nothing, I am just trying to picture, how it’s gonna be tomorrow.’ He sighed, his chest a bit less heavy now.

‘Well, I am going to be here, if you want me to, and we can figure it out. We can keep it as a secret or at least tell the guys.’ Harrison’s calm, shooting voice helped with Tom’s nerves. ‘I am sure they already have an idea anyway.’ The soft smile playing on his lips, made the uneasy feeling settle down a little in Tom. 

‘Alright.’ He nodded and crawled closer tangling their legs together. ‘It will be pretty, obvious, tho. I am not sure I can keep any distance of you anymore.’ The grin on his lips made Haz’s heart melt, and he couldn’t stop himself from mirroring the wide smile.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, just holding onto each other, their hands tracing unknown patterns onto their skin, almost falling asleep. A shiver run through Tom and it pulled them from their peaceful state.

He sat up, rubbing his hands on his naked and cold skin, looking around a bit. ‘Shower?’ He looked curiously at his friend.

‘Yepp. We got really messy.’ He looked at himself with a disgusted face, trying not to touch more of the bed as he got out. He waited for Tom to walk to him before he grabbed his petite hips and pulled him close. ‘But it was worth it.’ The quiet murmur was sealed on Tom’s lips with a kiss.

‘Yeah.’ Tom blushed slightly, opening his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he closed it before speaking again. ‘Let’s have a shower. It’s been a really long day.’ He smiled sleepily, interlocking his fingers with Harrison’s walking into his bathroom.

Tom was about to start to brush his teeth when Harrison, stood behind him, resting his chin at Tom’s shoulder, looking his reflection in the eye. ‘What do you think you are doing?’ He asked with a seductive smile. ‘I thought shower meant shower together.’ He pressed a kiss to Tom’s neck, his hands rubbing the smooth skin on his torso.

The toothbrush quickly got discarded on the sink when Tom gave in to the sweet seduction and let Harrison pull him into the huge shower. There was plenty of space for the both of them. It wasn’t as short and effective as Tom originally planned, but he didn’t mind at all. The newly discovered feeling of Haz’s lips on his own, those large hands sliding up and down on his body made up for the lost minutes of sleep.

When they were fairly clean Tom grabbed his towel and quickly fished out a fresh one from the drawers to Harrison. The rest went pretty quickly and they were in bed, wearing only some loose shorts soon. Tom was quick to kiss Haz one more time, before with the widest grin he turned his back to him, happily offering himself to be the little spoon this time.

‘I am glad I kissed you.’ Haz’s voices was barely audible, but he was close enough to Tom to hear it.

‘I am glad too.’ Tom whispered already drifting off, his mind registering one last kiss on the back of his neck from Harrison before he fell asleep.

The morning come fast, way too fast for Tom’s liking, mostly that it seemed like someone was pounding on his door, well first it felt like someone was pounding on his head, but now he was a bit more awake. He recognised Harry’s voice coming through the door, calling for him.

‘Tom, wake up!’ Harry opened the door, entering in a hurry, worry written all over his face. Tom wanted to open his mouth to ask what was wrong but Harry was faster. ‘I can’t find Harrison anywhere; his door is opened and I don’t think he slept in his bed tonight and he is not in the house either.’ He was speaking so fast Tom had to really focus to understand him. ‘Tom, Haz has disappeared.’ His brother said it one more time to emphasize his concern.

‘I did what now?’ Harrison sat up, rubbing his eyes and running his hand over his unruly blond hair. He was still sleepy and he wasn’t really paying attention until now.

Harry froze in his place, his mouth falling open, eyes widening, taking a big breath, his mind processing the million possibilities which led up to this scenario. The room fell silent, first all the colour left Harry’s cheeks, then it returned painting his face to deep red. He slowly looked around, seeing all the discarded clothes left on the floor, then his gaze returned to the bed, slowly noticing the non-existing space between Tom and Harrison, and his brother’s hand on his friend’s thigh, both of them at least half-naked. He exhaled and with that a shit eating grin appeared on his face, small wrinkles lining up at the corner of his eyes as he smiled happily.

‘Six feet apart guys, six feet.’ He laughed and shook is head, making the others laugh a little too.

‘Yeah, I am not doing that.’ Tom bit his lips before interlocking his fingers with Harrison’s, looking at him with all the affection in his heart.

‘Okay, so um..’ Harry tried to find his words, but it was hard when he was still a bit embarrassed but utterly happy at the same time. ‘Breakfast is ready if you are interested.’ He laughed and stepped back, closing the door quietly.

Finally. It took them just forever.

‘So much about keeping it as a secret.’ Haz mumbled still a bit startled.

‘Yeah, but I don’t mind.’ Tom shook his head, his brown locks falling to his forehead. He turned a bit to be able to look at the boy sitting next to him in the huge bed. ‘Babe.’ He whispered onto Harrison’s smiling lips and kissed him sweetly, finally feeling more than happy, being at a place he longed to be for maybe years now.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, how did you like it?


End file.
